Vodka
by istharneko
Summary: Después de todo, era sólo Vodka. GaaTema. ¡Traducción! Idea original de Nanase Kei.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

**Atención: **Esto es una traducción, la autora original es **Nanase Kei** (/u/1425541/) que me dio su permiso para pasarlo al español. Yo únicamente traduzco.

* * *

**Vodka**

* * *

Se rió cuando él no quiso la bebida. Vació la copa de un sólo trago, casi sin sentirla, con una sonrisa arrogante. Era típico de Temari. Tenía mucha más resistencia para la alcohol que él; y mucha más afición por ellas, también. A Gaara no le gustaba el Vodka. En realidad, a Gaara no le gustaba casi nada alcohólico -únicamente Sake, y muy de vez en cuando-.

No es que le incomodase, pero ir bebido por ahí no era la conducta apropiada para un Kazekage. A pesar de que Temari jamás se emborrachaba, Kankuro sí, y era aún más irritante de lo normal en aquellas noches, tambaleándose alegremente por la casa y cantando canciones inapropiadas. Pero Temari no: Ella tenía, -como ya se dijo-, una absurda resistencia al alcohol. Acostumbraba a burlarse de su hermano por su debilidad, y siempre le ofrecía de alcohol a Gaara, aunque él no tuviese ni edad, ni ganas de probarlo.

Pero ahora sí tenía ganas de probarla.

Aquello parecería bizarro o malo a los ojos de muchas personas, pero Gaara no poseía ningún tipo de juicio moral. Como alguien que vivió como arma asesina por trece años, él no tenía derecho a juzgar a nadie, y por lo tanto, si por casualidad sintiese ganas de besar a su hermana mayor y lanzarla a la cama más próxima cuando la veía mojar sus labios con Vodka, no le importaba a nadie.

De todas maneras, era sólo Vodka. No sentía semejante deseo cuando ella mojaba sus labios en cerveza, Sake o cualquier otra bebida de mal gusto que la alegrase. Era con el Vodka cuando su boca parecía brillante, mojada, invitadora, tentadora.

Extremadamente tentadora.

Temari notó su mirada y paró de sonreír. Aún le tenía un poco de miedo a Gaara, aún después de que él le hubiese pedido disculpas. Todo estaba bien, tal vez el miedo no fuese el término correcto, sino una especie de intimidación, en realidad, venía del hecho de que aun siendo hermanos, no eran exactamente íntimos.

Pero si eso la incomodaba, no se podía decir lo mismo de él.

_"¿Qué ocurre, Gaara?"_

_"Intenta no emborracharte mucho"._

Ella hizo una mueca y volvió a vaciar su copa; el comentario no había tenido ningún objetivo aparte de irritarla. Las gotas de Vodka volvieron a mojar los labios de Temari y él se fijó, pensando si tal vez la bebida no acabaría teniendo buen gusto al probarla de allí mismo.

Aunque no te gustase el Vodka. Aunque no te gustase el alcohol. Aunque fuese Temari... O tal vez era por su causa.

Tal vez estuviese emborrachándose.

_"Nunca lo hago"._

_"Lo sé"._

Sí, tal vez lo estuviese. Nunca antes había estado bebido, pero sentía que probablemente se asemejaba a aquella sensación: Una especie de escalofrío y hormigueo extraños y la sensación de estar fuera de la realidad, de que, por más insensato que fuese lo que hiciese ahora, no importaba. Y la sed, sed, sed, sed.

De cualquier manera, estaba bajo los efectos de Vodka.

Sí, bajo los efectos del Vodka, observando las gotitas de alcohol humedecer los labios de su hermana, y llegando a la conclusión de que, tal vez, aquellas malditas gotas fuesen la única dosis de alcohol que necesitaba.

Aquella no era, de ninguna manera, una conducta apropiada para un Kazekage. Ni para nadie. Pero no importaba.

_"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un poco?"_

_"Pensándolo bien, sí quiero"._

Y definitivamente quería.

Se sentó al lado de ella. Temari sonrió mientras le servía, como si estuviese satisfecha de acabar con la sobriedad de su hermano pequeño. Él le devolvió la sonrisa ligeramente, aceptando la copa que le era ofrecida.

Y colocándola debidamente de lado.

Ella irguió las cejas y le miró intrigada mientras daba otro trago. Esta vez, se lamió rápidamente los labios antes de llevarse la copa a la boca de nuevo; sólo por un segundo, no por querer parecer provocativa, sólo para secarlos. Y después mojarlos nuevamente.

En el momento en que ella terminó de beber, Gaara decidió que había esperado demasiado.

La copa cayó cuando ella la soltó por el susto, después de que Gaara la besara. Él oyó, en algún lugar distante de su mente, el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo; y enseguida, ni siquiera a ella. Los labios de Temari tenían algo de alcohol a fin de cuentas, por ser capaces de provocar vicio.

Tal vez se volviese alcohólico después de eso. Pero no hacía la diferencia.

Después de todo, era sólo Vodka.

* * *

**Nota:** Aquí se acaba esto. Me pareció _"tentador"_ traducirlo, siendo que no es muy frecuente ver GaaTema por aquí. La autora original de éste pequeño Drabble es **Nanase-Kei**, a la que quiero agradecer por dejarme traducir su fic. Un besito a todas y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí ^^. Besos y saludos, Isthar.


End file.
